


Broken

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie, so major spoilers.</p><p>Too many things have changed for both Clint and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/gifts).



On the surface, nothing much changes between them. Clint still drives Tasha up the wall with his snark, and she still treats him with the condescension he expects. But there are differences from _before_.

Clint doesn't sleep so well anymore. He'd never been particularly skilled at that specific act, but with memories that aren't really his inside his head, it's even harder for him to relax. Natasha is used to finding him on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

She understands what he's going through better than any of the shrinks Fury insists on. She's been on the receiving end of various forms of mind control more often than any other SHIELD agent, and that's only counting the ones since she signed up. But that's the problem. She knows too well how deep the feelings of guilt go, and she knows that if she looks too closely into Clint's eyes she'll see a familiarity that terrifies her.

So they dance around each other, unable to get too far away, and scared to get too close, neither willing to admit how broken things have gotten.


End file.
